


The Tale of the Sundrop

by maghilanas



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Found Family, Polyamory, Slow Burn, The power of friendship, because...this is that, do you ever have two very specific niche interests, just a good time all around, that you spend six years mashing together in a truly absurd amount of worldbuilding?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghilanas/pseuds/maghilanas
Summary: This is the story of how she died....There is a tower in the Brecilian Forest.In that tower, there is a girl with a dream.Someday soon, darkspawn will swarm from the Deep Roads. Someday soon, Ferelden will rise against the greatest threat of the Dragon Age.But for now, there is a tower, there is a window, and there is a girl with a destiny that will change Thedas forever.(Or: A Non/Disney Dragon Age AU in which Rapunzel is the Hero of Ferelden, and a whole lot of other animated characters make an appearance)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Morrigan/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Tale of the Sundrop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! I hope you like this very niche monstrosity that's been clogging up my brain space for the last six years (and probably will for at least six more!) If you want to come scream with me about DA lore, or anything else really, come find me at taleofthesundrop on tumblr!
> 
> I'll be putting any chapter-specific warnings in the notes. For this chapter we have some mentions of death.
> 
> I'll also be putting any background instrumentals that I wrote along to for anyone who's interested:  
>  _prologue (tangled)_
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_This is the story of how she died._

_Ah, I am sorry it is not the tale you want to hear. To tell the triumphant story of a brave young woman, fierce as she is beautiful, conquering the Blight in a victory praised by all of Thedas, well, that would indeed be my preference as well. I loved her as you did, after all._

_But it is not so._

_I suppose it is best to start from the beginning. Some of it you know yourself, but allow me to fill in the gaps; it has been such a long time since you have known her, and there is much to tell._

_This the story of a girl named Rapunzel, and it starts with the sun._

_There is a tale amongst the Dalish. They say that once, in the time of the gods, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens, and from this single drop of sun grew a magic, golden flower. The elves call it Sylaise’s Blessing. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured, a final gift from the goddess before she was lost forever, granting her people one last chance at the never-ending life of their ancestors. Of course, as time wore on, the Dalish lost much, including the Blessing they had been given._

_But it was not lost forever._

_I can see you know where this is going, but I’m afraid you must practice some patience. Perhaps we can make a deal, hmm? A tale for a tale, a story for a story, yes?_

_Now it is your turn my friend. There will be time to tell the rest, if you are telling the truth. So speak, and I may spare your life. Tell me your story, and I will tell you hers._


End file.
